naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kisuke Yuki
Appearance Kisuke is a tall, muscular teenage boy. As a trait of the Yuki clan, Kisuke has long silver hair that reaches down past his shoulders. Underneath his silver bangs one would find bright piercing blue eyes. One may even say they have an 'icy-cool' to them. Kisuke can normally be found wearing a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. The shirt is zippered up to just below his neck. The white vest is yellow at the bottom and on the inside of the collar with a blue stripe separating the two other colors. On his left arm he wears a loose white arm warmer that reaches a little bit above his fingers and up between his wrist and elbow. His blue baggy ninja pants have very large, paler pockets, and are held up by a black and silver belt. Personality Just like one would find a Yuki, Kisuke is calm cool and collected. However, he is not afraid to go beyond his limits and become hot headed. This coming from his competitive streak. Always ready to take on new challenges, Kisuke is not afraid to step up to the plate. Living on the mountain for so long Kisuke has become very curious about the outside world and craves to see it. This curiosity can sometimes lead to him getting into trouble. One of his greatest qualities would be his protective nature. Ready to defend his family and those he deems as friends at a moments notice. Kisuke would go to the ends of the earth for his loved ones. Background Born in the snowy mountains, Kisuke spent his entire child hood knowing nothing but the caves and harsh terrains that the mountains bring. Raised in 'peace' away from the war Kisuke was able to know the love of a parent as well as create bonds with others. Something that is sometimes lost on children growing up surrounded by war. However knowing that he would one day wish to leave the mountains, Kisukes parents decided to train him in their clans way to be able to defend himself. Not mature enough to handle the clans sacred kekkai genkai techniques, Kisuke was instead trained in his stealth and tactics. "Trained as a true ninja" is what his father would always tell him. Finally after reaching the correct age Kisuke was finally able to travel outside of the mountain village and to make a name for himself. Combat Style Trained in the Yuki art of combat, Kisuke focuses more on speed rather than raw strength. Being taught that a slow ninja is a dead one, Kisuke prefers to keep his opponents on their toes by constantly moving around the battlefield. Using quick precise strikes when he finally decides to get close, Kisuke keeps a distance trying to find the best opportunity to strike To keep his opponent off balance Kisuke uses senbon to attack his enemies from a distance. Preferring these to normal shuriken, Kisuke finds the accuracy of the senbon to his liking. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron.